Merry Christmas
by LadyMoon6
Summary: Han pasado cinco años desde que se separaron, y por cosas del destino se vuelven a ver, ¿será que esta ocasión la joven Tomoyo tendrá una feliz navidad?


_**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merry Christmas<strong>_

Un suspiro salió de sus labios.

Uno bien grande.

Estaba sentada frente a su laptop, navegando por Internet, pasando el tiempo. Oh, esta bien, estaba en las redes sociales mirando que había de nuevo. Hasta que vio el muro del facebook de su amigo. Sólo a él se le ocurría poner algo así.

_Sapphire: Villancico Campana sobre Campana Feat Pitbull (con el ritmo que se les de la gana y unas cuantas mujeres en bikini con gorros de navidad)_

One-two-three-four  
>Uno-do'-tres-cuatro<p>

Campana sobre campana, (dale)  
>y sobre campana una,<br>asómate a la ventana,  
>verás el Niño en la cuna.<p>

Belén, campanas de Belén,  
>que los ángeles tocan<br>¿qué nueva me traéis?

Suenan (Si)  
>Ella quiere sonar (¿Como?)<br>Campanas (Si)  
>Ella quiere sonar (¿Como?)<br>Si es verdad que tu eres guapa,  
>Yo te voy a hacer sonar<p>

Iba a seguir pero ya me dio pereza jaja

_Amber le gusta esto_

_Emerald: ¿Cómo diablos puedes poner algo así? Sólo a ti se te ocurre. Y tú amber, ¿Cómo puede gustarte esto y lo secundas al otro en su cosa?_

_Amber: Tranquila fierecilla, hahahaha. Lo que dice Sapphire es verdad, no se extrañaría ver a Pitbull sacando un disco de villancicos cantados de esa manera._

_Sapphire: Yo sé que a ustedes les gusta. No he dicho una mentira._

Tomoyo se vio tentada en escribir en el muro de su amigo y así lo hizo.

_Amethyst: Sólo a ustedes los varones se les ocurre eso. Yo no creo que ese artista llegue a ese nivel, pero bueno. Acabo de ver que Sapphire tiene mucha imaginación._

A los cinco minutos recibió un reply de que alguien que había contestado a lo que ella había puesto.

_Emerald: Es que son Sapphire y Amber, Amethyst. Son únicos y digamos que no tienen muchas neuronas en su cerebro._

Daidouji se mataba de la risa leyendo a su amiga. Con razón es que Shaoran le decía fierecilla. Es que su amiga cuando daba su punto de vista, era enérgica y lo sustentaba con argumentos validos. Por algo decidió estudiar derecho, ¿no? Que buenos momentos vive ella, pero sin embargo esa navidad la iba a pasar triste, pues no pasaría junto a la persona importante para ella. ¡Como no! Si nunca se animo a decirle sobre sus sentimientos.

Viendo su facebook, noto que no había subido muchas fotos. La mayoría de ellas era de fiestas a la que había asistido y otras con sus compañeros de la universidad. Tal vez lo hizo para no crear malos entendidos, aunque estaba segura que Eriol también ha de tener algunas similares. Ella había salido con algunos chicos, pero ninguno le satisfacía ni en la cama ni en la compañía. Y creía que él había vivido lo mismo.

Y no se equivocaba.

Para entender un poco mejor, hay que hacer una breve explicación.

Sakura era conocida como _Emerald_ por sus ojos verdes como la joya esmeralda. Ese apodo se lo puso su prima y mejor amiga Tomoyo. Así que para equilibrar las cosas, Kinomoto le dijo, en esa conversación trivial, que ella era _Amethyst_, por sus ojos color violeta. Cabe decir que son unos ojos bastante exóticos y no cualquiera los tiene, salvo Elizabeth Tylor.

Hablando con los chicos, a Eriol se le puso _Sapphire_ por sus ojos zafiro y a Shaoran _Amber_ por sus ojos ámbar. Eso fue en su último año de instituto. Los cuatro eran buenos amigos, y compartían muchos momentos, incluso los más tristes. Un día cualquiera, Sakura y Shaoran llegaron al instituto cogidos de la mano. Fue ahí que decidieron parar con los rumores y confirmaron que estaban en una relación. Cabe decir que el sector masculino se decepciono al igual que el femenino.

Y es que, ¿Quién no saldría con la capitana de porristas y con el capitán del equipo de fútbol? Ambos eran guapos, buenos estudiantes y muy sociables. Pero por otro lado, todavía quedaba en lista de solteros y solteras Tomoyo Daidouji y Eriol Hiragizawa. La una era conocida por sus diseños, por su cantar hermoso como un ángel y el otro, bueno, era el capitán del equipo de basketball. Y así continuaron hasta que se graduaron.

Pero Daidouji sentía algo más por su amigo Eriol, pero no se animaba a decirle nada. Ni Sakura se dio por enterado de eso, ella sabia ocultar muy bien sus emociones, y así lo hizo. Hiragizawa por otro lado, también sentía algo más que una simple amistad por la amatista, pero así mismo, por miedo a perderla, no se entusiasmo por decirle nada. Y se trago todo, ocultándolo de la mejor manera posible para que sus amigos castaños no se den cuenta.

Pero un día…

—Yo creo que esos dos se miran de una manera diferente.

—¿Tú crees eso amor?

—Si. Se le puede ver a leguas. Somos despistados, pero no tanto.

—Si tan sólo se animaran para confesarse lo que sienten. Pero conociendo los testarudos que son, no lo harán, ¿verdad?

—Si. Es lo más probable. Deberíamos echarle una mano.

Sin embargo, llego el día de la graduación, y nada pasó esa noche. Todo fue normal, el baile, los tragos, las conversaciones. Sakura y Shaoran miraban a sus amigos bailar, idearon un plan para juntarlos, pero todo se fue a la basura. Ambos se habían ido antes de la hora, sin avisar. Los castaños habían estado al otro lado del salón bailando y hablando. Cuando llegaron para poner en marcha su plan, no los vio por ningún lado. Pero el teléfono de Li sonó, se encontró con un mensaje de texto:

_Nos retiramos. Estamos cansados, no quisimos interrumpirlos. Hasta mañana. Eriol._

Suspiraron.

Bien, plan A fallido. Ahora iban por el plan B. Seguro y no falla.

Al día siguiente se encontraron los cuatro, pero Eriol les comunico que hubo problemas con la compañía y tenía que viajar a Inglaterra esa misma tarde. Bien, plan B no se pondría en marcha. Ambos se miraron con cierta preocupación por como reaccionaria Tomoyo, pero parece que lo tomo de lo más normal. Pero muy en el fondo, ella estaba destrozada, se iba alejar del hombre que amaba.

—Lo siento, chicos. Esto surgió de un momento a otro y no puedo evitarlo.

—No te preocupes, Eriol. ¿Nos mantendremos en contacto?

—Claro. Adiós.

Pero los ojos de la amatista decía otra cosa. Ella se volvió como un libro abierto para sus amigos, pero no diría nada. Sería fuerte, como lo había hecho hasta ese momento.

A los seis meses, Eriol se encontró con sus amigos por medio de facebook, aunque se escribía por mail, no era lo mismo. Y ahora con la red social al alcance, podría sentirse cerca de ellos, en especial de cierta mujer que lo tenía cautivado.

Y así pasaron exactamente cinco años. Ya cada quien tenía su profesión y trabajan en lo que más les gustaba. Pero cada navidad era triste. De hecho, una de tantas, Eriol le dedico un video de Bon Jovi a Tomoyo. Ella se quedo impactada cuando lo vio, pero sobre todo por el contenido de la letra, decía mucho. ¿Acaso él siento lo mismo que ella? No lo creía, para nada.

_Never say goodbye, never say goodbye  
>You and me and my old friends<br>Hoping it would never end  
>Never say goodbye, never say goodbye<br>Holdin' on - we got to try  
>Holdin' on to never say goodbye<br>_

Daidouji estaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Lo extrañaba. Cada navidad que pasaba, su corazón latía con fuerza, pues él siempre tenía la costumbre de llamarla para desearle felices fiestas. Se quedaban conversando hasta muy entrada de la madrugada. Pero no era lo mismo que pasarlo junto a él. Hasta que un día un mensaje cambio todo.

_Tomoyo:_

_El próximo mes voy a ir a Japón. He logrado mantener estable la corporación por este tiempo, pero me siento solo. Así que he hablado con mis padres para manejar la empresa desde allá y ellos han aceptado sin ningún problema. Supongo que has de estar ocupada con la juguetería de tu mamá, pero quería pedirte de favor si me puedes dar una mano con la mía hasta que encuentre a alguien honrado que pueda manejar el área de diseño._

_No espero tu respuesta pronto, sólo quiero que lo pienses detenidamente y luego me la das. _

_Con cariño, _

_Eriol Hiragizawa._

Ella inmediatamente acepto. Y se lo hizo saber así en su respuesta.

_Eriol:_

_Encantada de poder ayudarte en tu empresa. Aunque soy diseñadora de modas, si tengo conocimientos en diseño gráfico y publicidad. Gracias por haber pensado en mí para ese puesto. No te preocupes por la juguetería, hablare con mamá y sacaré tiempo para trabajar en ambos lugares. Espero que puedas encontrar a esa persona que pueda manejar ese puesto honradamente, pues hoy en día es difícil encontrar alguien con esas características._

_No preocupes por nada, soy tu amiga y con gusto lo hago. _

_Con cariño,_

_Tomoyo Daidouji_

_P.D. Si necesitas ayuda en la parte legal, Sakura te puede ayudar. Sólo tienes que hablar con ella._

Y esa navidad sería diferente. Seguro que sí.

Tomoyo veía con alegría bien disimulada como iba la relación entre sus amigos, ella estaba contenta porque al menos ambos pueden pasar esas fiestas juntos, profesándose el amor que se tienen. ¡Como le gustaría a ella vivir de la misma manera! Pero era imposible. Aunque últimamente lo notaba un poco extraño a Eriol, como más cariñoso si se podría decir. Tal vez sean alucinaciones de ella. No volvería a comer pavo a medio cocinar, de eso estaba segura.

Miraba a través del ventanal de su habitación la luna, sumida en sus pensamientos. Eriol llegaría al día siguiente y tenía miedo de enfrentarlo. Todo había sido por mail, facebook y twitter, pero nada personalmente. El teléfono tampoco cuenta. Se giro sobre sus talones y entro a su habitación y sin darse cuenta, miro el calendario. _Treinta de noviembre,_ esa fecha decía que llegaba Eriol de Inglaterra, o sea, mañana. Supondría que la empresa entraría a funcionar en enero del siguiente año, pues hasta donde sabía, se demoraría un mes en poner las cosas en orden, y poderlas empezar a manejar sin problemas.

Suspiro.

Había dejado su laptop prendida, pero ya no estaba en el facebook. Lo había cerrado. Digamos que se había aburrido de estar ahí. Aunque no pudo reprimir una sonrisa por la locura de Eriol. ¡Sólo él puede escribir semejante cosas! Suspiro con cierta melancolía. Quería verlo, oler su perfume favorito, _Givenchy for men, _hablar con él de muchas cosas, pues siempre tenía temas interesantes de conversación. Pero era algo iluso. De seguro llegaría, y lo primero que haría sería hablar de la empresa.

Su corazón no escuchabas razones de su cerebro.

Y una canción la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos…

_I keep on fallin'  
>In and out of love with you<br>I never loved someone  
>The way that I love you<br>_

Su madre entro a la habitación de su hija. Estaba preocupaba por ella. Y la vio ahí, parada mirando a la nada. Se acerco con sumo cuidado, y de manera silenciosa. Llevaba días preocupaba por ella, la veía decaída, sin ánimos de nada y como si fuese por arte de magia, su entusiasmo por las cosas que a ella tanto le apasionaba, se hubiese perdido en el algún lugar del planeta tierra.

—Hija…

—Mamá, no te escuche entrar. ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó evadiendo la mirada de su progenitora.

—Me tienes preocupada. Llevas días así. Antes estabas bien, y de repente es como si tu personalidad se hubiese tomado unas vacaciones largas.

—No, no es eso. Estaba pensando que mañana llega Eriol, y bueno, acepte trabajar para él por un tiempo. Eso tú lo sabes, porque lo he hablado contigo, y…

—Lo sé. Pero yo diría que es algo más que eso.

—No sé a que te refieres, mamá.

—¿Se trata de amor?

—No mamá. No se trata de amor.

—Puedes mentirme, hija. Pero nunca te podrás mentir a ti misma. Y una madre sabe de esas cosas.

—Mamá…

—No te presionare, pero piénsalo bien. Escucha a tu corazón, porque al fin y al cabo, el amor es algo serio, importante y maravilloso.

Tomoyo no respondió a lo que le dijo su madre. Tal vez tuviese razón, pero tenía miedo a salir lastimada. No es bonito que no te corresponda, pero tampoco es agradable que se enamore, le entregue su corazón y que este sólo juegue con él sólo porque sí. Ella quería vivir algo como su amiga Sakura, un amor sincero, real. Donde la confianza y la comunicación es lo que prevalece.

Pero sabía que no era tan sencillo. Nadie le dijo que la vida era fácil, aunque eso ella lo sabía. Miro a su madre, le dedico una sonrisa y murmuro un _está bien mamá. Todo está bien._ Sonomi se retiro no muy segura de las palabras de su única hija, pero no insistiría, con ella la insistencia no iba de la mano, y se exaltaba cuando era presionaba para hablar de algo que, muy en el fondo, no estaba preparada.

**Londres – Inglaterra**

_You're the reason I live  
>You're the reason I die<br>You're the reason I give  
>When I break down and cry<br>Don't need no reason why_

Eriol escuchaba con atención la canción. Lo que decía ahí era una realidad. Tomoyo era la razón por la cual él podía sentirse vivo. Un día más y la volvería a ver. Como extraña su aroma a lavanda, sus ojos color violeta, su risa, sus temas de conversación. Lo que el miedo hace, pero en esa época era muy inmaduro, y el temor a perderla para siempre provoco que se quedará callado, sin decir ni un pío.

_Baby  
>You're my angel<br>Come and save me tonight  
>You're my angel<br>Come and make it all right_

Él quería decirle cuanto la amaba, tenerla en sus brazos, acariciarle la espalda, besar esos labios que cada vez lo volvía loco. Decirle que ella era su princesa, la mujer con la cual soñaba todas las noches, con la cual quería que fuese su esposa, madre de sus hijos. Porque de seguro tendrían algunos. Pero ¿cómo hacerlo? Por un momento pensó en escribirle a Shaoran para pedirle ayuda, sin embargo, recordó que su amigo castaño no servia para esas cosas, si con Sakura fue un tanto difícil.

Un día más, y la volvería a ver.

Lo de la empresa fue una treta de él para tenerla cerca. Aunque muy en el fondo, no le estaba mintiendo del todo. Gracias a kami-Sama, Sakura también acepto ayudarlo con la parte legal de la empresa en Japón. Pudo haberle pedido a uno de sus abogados, pero después de lo que pasó aquella vez, prefirió no confiar de nuevo en nadie y por eso decidió recurrir a sus amigos. Sólo esperaba que fuese, aunque sea por seis meses. Tiempo suficiente para conseguir a alguien para el área de diseño y de legal.

Y los minutos pasan…

**30 de Noviembre**

Un par de castaños y una amatista nerviosa esperaban pacientes por el arribo del avión de Eriol. Aunque lo raro es que llegara de noche y no en la tarde como estaba previsto desde el principio. Sea lo que fuere, ya estaban ahí y sólo quedaba esperar por su arribo. Shaoran había ido por unos refrescos, y mientras se los tomaba, cada uno pensaba en muchas cosas.

Como la llegada de navidad y año nuevo, por ejemplo.

Sakura no estaba segura de que su amiga quisiera hacer algo por esas fechas. Bueno, tal vez una pequeña cena, como todos los años, después de eso una charla trivial, omitiendo su época de adolescentes, sólo para que Tomoyo no sufriera como lo ha hecho todos esos años. Pero de algo estaban seguros, esta vez utilizarían todo el abecedario posible para juntar a ese par de testarudos.

Al fin y al cabo, ambos están juntos es gracias a Tomoyo y Eriol. Así que, devolverles el mismo favor no sería problema alguno.

—En unos minutos llega el vuelo de Eriol. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Seguirá siendo el mismo? ¿Se vera de la misma manera como en las fotos?

—Tomoyo… Tranquilízate un poco. Ya mismo te darás cuenta por ti mismo como estará Eriol.

—Lo sé —suspiro —Este año no haré nada por navidad.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —pregunto Shaoran desconcertado.

—Simplemente no tengo ánimos de hacer nada. Así que si tienen planeado hacerlo algo conmigo, vayan olvidándolo.

—¡Estas loca, Tomoyo! —exclamo Sakura, mirándola con cierto reproche.

—No, no lo estoy. Es sólo… —suspiro de nuevo —es sólo que no tengo ánimos de pasar estas fechas celebrándola. Quiero estar sola.

—Eso si que no te lo permitiré, Tomoyo Daidouji. Por lo menos una pequeña cena, aunque sea en McDonald's —la amatista iba a contradecir pero fue detenida por su prima— Amethyst: deja de tanta idiotez, y tendrás una cena con nosotros, y tu madre. Punto final de la discusión.

Y antes que hablara, se escucho por el alto parlante: _Pasajeros del vuelo 1750 proveniente de Inglaterra por la puerta C5._

—Y ese es el vuelo de nuestro amigo —dijo Shaoran como tratando de calmar el ambiente tenso que se formo por la estupidez de su amiga.

Caminaron hasta la puerta indicada y esperaron pacientes por la llegada del joven zafiro. Aunque para Tomoyo, la espera se le hacia larga, sólo quería verlo, intercambiar unas palabras con él, e irse a casa. Tampoco tenía ánimos para seguir discutiendo con su prima y mejor amiga. Simplemente no tenía la vitalidad de años atrás, pero era más que eso. Si, era algo más.

De repente el mundo se detuvo.

Zafiros vs Amatistas.

Se miraron con cierta sorpresa. Pues ambos estaban notablemente cambiados, no mucho, pero si en algo. Aunque no sabían como describirlo. Tomoyo contenía la respiración, al igual que él. Sus deseos se habían hecho realidad, aunque antes de la fecha. A quien mentía, simplemente era cosa del destino volverse a ver, ella ayudaría en la empresa de él y luego se iría a otro lugar para no tenerlo cerca.

Le hacia daño. Mucho.

—¡Eriol! —exclamo Shaoran haciendo que el aludido despertada del trance en el que estaba —Bienvenido a Japón.

—Gracias —se giro para saludar a Tomoyo y a Sakura —. Gracias por ayudarme con lo de la empresa.

—Oh, no es nada Eriol. Lo hacemos con gusto —dijo Sakura con emoción —Por cierto, estas invitado a la cena por navidad. Mira que te lo digo por anticipación.

—No le hagas cas…

—Oh gracias. Ahí estaré. No lo olvidare. Es una fecha importante.

Bien. Tomoyo se encontraba en una disyuntiva. Por un lado quería decirle a Eriol que no habría cena, por otro, hacerla nomás y esperar a ver que pasa. Suspiro. Mejor sería… No. Sí. Su cabeza estaba echa un lío. Háganle acuerdo de agradecerle a su prima por ponerla en esa encrucijada. Aunque tal vez… No, era cosas equivocadas de su cabeza.

_Seguro quieres esa cena. Para estar con él._

No, eso no es cierto.

_Claro que sí. Puedes engañar a medio mundo, pero nunca a tu conciencia y a tu corazón._

—Planeta tierra llamando a Tomoyo. Planeta llamando a Tomoyo —decía Sakura mirando a su prima preocupada. Se había perdido en quien sabe que.

—¿Decías algo?

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Estaba empezando a planificar la cena de navidad.

Se había librado de muy buena maneras, pero algo la inquietaba.

**24 de diciembre**

Todo estaba listo para la cena. Sólo sería Sonomi, Fujitaka, Shaoran, Sakura y Eriol. Bueno, ella también, pero no se contaba en esos momentos. Touya no podría asistir porque se encontraba en Estados Unidos haciendo una conferencia de cardiología y bueno, sería la primera navidad que no pasaría junto a la familia, aunque se había tomado la molestia de llamarlos a desearles unas felices fiestas.

La mesa estaba puesta. Pensaba en como pasaba el tiempo rápido. La empresa de Eriol iba muy bien, aunque aún faltaban ciertas cosas, y todavía dependía de Inglaterra para cierta toma de decisiones. Pero en otras no, y eso lo ponía contento a él. Ella se sentía feliz de verlo así, alegre. Pero por dentro sufría mucho, porque quería decirle todo lo que sentía pero no se animaba por nada del mundo.

No quería perderlo.

No pensaba en hacerlo.

Si como amigo pueden quedar, pues bien, que sea así, entonces.

El timbre sonó y se encontró con Sakura, Shaoran y Fujitaka. Los invito a pasar. Después de cinco minutos, Eriol hacia acto de aparición. Se lo veía tan guapo con ese pantalón de tela color negro, camisa azul marino con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y los tres primero botones desabrochados. Su cabello negro con destellos azules que caían de forma rebelde sobre su frente y su lentes lo hacían ver todo un hombre serio de negocios. Aunque de por sí, ya lo era.

A las ocho en punto, la sirvienta llamo a la mesa. La comida estaba servida. Y se dispusieron a comer. Conversando de mil temas sin mucha importancia. Sakura y Shaoran se miraban como esperando alguna reacción de parte de sus amigos, pero nada. Y la paciencia de ellos se estaba acabando. Serían capaces de abrir la boca en ese mismo instante y hacer que los dos se hagan pareja, pero no sería muy sensato. ¡Era una fecha de paz y de amor!

Y recordaron la época de la adolescencia.

Un poco más tarde la música empezó a sonar para aligerar el ambiente. Fujitaka y Sonomi fueron los primeros en salir a bailar. No estaría mal después de todo. Luego se le unió Sakura con Shaoran. Y finalmente Tomoyo con Eriol. Al cabo de unas cinco canciones, cada quien se retiro a dormir a sus habitaciones. Daidouji había dispuesto que se quedarán en la mansión hasta el día siguiente y había cuartos suficientes.

Nadie dijo no.

**12:00 a.m.**

—Merry Christmas, Tomoyo.

—Feliz navidad, Eriol.

Y él sin esperarlo más, la tomo de la cintura y le dio un beso en los labios. No supieron por cuantos minutos tuvieron así, hasta que la realidad los golpeo. Tomoyo se aparto de él bruscamente, e iba a correr para la casa, pero la mano de él la detuvo. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Hiragizawa la abrazo tiernamente y la acariciaba.

—No juegues conmigo, Eriol.

—Y no lo hago —le levanto la cara para que le viera a los ojos —Te amo. Siempre lo estuve de ti, pero el miedo a perderte provocó que no dijera nada.

—Yo… yo también te amo, Eriol.

—Ven, vamos a dormir.

Y Tomoyo se dejo arrastrar hasta la habitación que le había separado a él para que durmiera. Pero a lo lejos escucho una canción y de repente sintió los labios de él en su oído susurrándole lo mismo que la canción. De seguro esa sería la canción de ambos. Y se finalmente se perdieron detrás de la puerta de la habitación.

_Thank you for loving me  
>For being my eyes<br>When I couldn't see  
>For parting my lips<br>When I couldn't breathe  
>Thank you for loving me<br>Thank you for loving me_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autora:<strong>

¡Feliz navidad! Espero que hayan pasado un bonito día, y que estas fiestas hayan sido celebradas de la mejor manera.

Aquí les traigo este oneshot de Eriol&Tomoyo por navidad, espero que les guste.

Utilice dos canciones de Bon Jovi: Thank you for loving me y Never say goodbye, también la de Alicia Keys: Fallin' y por último la de Aerosmith: Angel. Queria plasmar los sentimientos en cada etapa de los personajes.

El principio de la historia en donde Eriol escribe el famoso villancico Campana sobre Campana haciendo una parodia como si fuese cantada con el artista Pitbull, en realidad no lo escribí yo. Eso lo escribió mi novio Jorge en su facebook y cuando lo leí se me ocurrió escribir algo con eso, así que por eso lo tienen ahí. Espero que se rían con eso de ahí. Aunque aclaro, no es mío, es de mi novio.

Sin decir más, espero que puedan dejarme un **review** y que sigan disfrutando de las fiestas.


End file.
